


flip it and reverse it

by aomame (heart_nouveau)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, please enjoy responsibly, sex above the Chinese restaurant, they do it everywhere, they just bang that's all that happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/pseuds/aomame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours, Patty gets a helping hand from Holtzmann. Things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flip it and reverse it

 

It turned out that Patty wasn’t the only one who needed to blow off some steam after an all-day marathon bust at a Hudson River oil refinery. Or maybe Holtzmann was too in love with her nuclear crazy tools to leave them alone in the lab for even a single night. 

All Patty knew was that she didn’t have the energy to catch two trains back to Queens when it was already dark outside and after the day they’d had, it just seemed easier to bunk in the narrow booth the team had turned into a makeshift bed at the back of their Chinese restaurant digs.

And even though she was exhausted, she always rubbed one out before she went to sleep. It cleared her mind and relieved stress. It was _good_ for her, and it seemed like she always got the best results (that was— _came like a frickin’ waterfall_ ) after a particularly tiring, long-ass day.

What Patty _didn’t_ expect, after everyone else had said their goodbyes and drifted off home, just as she was relaxing against the single pillow with one hand down her pants, blissfully entering the realm of nothing-matters-but-me-and-my-hand, riding a medium wave of pleasure and rapidly approaching cruising altitude, was to casually blink her eyes open and see that she was far from alone in their ghostbusting clubhouse.

“What the—?!”

It was Holtzmann. Standing there across the room, blonde head cocked, and a look on her face that was part intrigued surprise, part vibrating excitement, and just a dash of _I know this is wrong, but_.

Patty yanked her hand out of her camo-print leggings.

“Girl, what the hell?”

Holtzy detached herself from the wall and practically floated over towards Patty. “Oh,” she said sleekly, “don’t mind me.” The corners of her lips trembled as if she was going to smile, but she maintained a neutral expression. “I don’t want to interrupt.”

“No, don’t come ov—what d’you think you’re doing?”

But it was too late. Holtzy was already perched on the side of the makeshift bed, one leg crossed almost casually over the other, fingers laced on one knee. Patty stared at her, panic mode kicking in. She scrambled up into a more seated position.

“Yo. I don’t want to make this weird. I just felt like sleeping here tonight and… This is what I do to relax before I go to bed,” she managed. Her insides were twisting. _What a goddamn mortifying situation._ “We good?”

“Oh, we’re great,” Holtzy said smoothly. “I just wanted to know if I could… lend a hand.”

She ran her tongue over her top lip, not breaking eye contact.

“Uhhh,” Patty said. “What.” She took a deep breath. “What exactly do you mean by that, Holtzy.”

Holtzmann extended one hand and placed it on Patty’s knee.

Patty just stared, and it must’ve been more intense than she realized, because Holtzy cleared her throat and retracted her hand.

“Let me make myself more clear.” She rolled up the sleeve of her oversize men’s dress shirt. Then she raised her hand, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and licked them, pink tongue rolling over the digits. Holtzy winked. Then she moved her hand to Patty’s pants, hovering over but not touching.

“You mind if I do this?” she asked in a low voice.

There was a long-ass, potent silence. Was this for real? It was like some kind of crazy dream. Finally Patty exhaled a laugh of disbelief. Her coworker and friend had already caught her with her hand down her pants—how much weirder could things get?

“Whatever, baby. Try me.”

Holtzy gave a little breath of careful, controlled delight. Then she slipped her hand under Patty’s waistband.

“Oooouhh. All right.” That was… damn, okay. Holtzy moved her fingers questioningly, raising her eyebrows as her pupils dilated. Patty bit back a groan. “Oh sh… _yeah_. Oooh. Yeah.”

Holtzmann’s answering grin was almost feral. She started moving her fingers in and out. Then she slid all the way to home base, and Patty had to hold back her gasp.

Because _damn_ if Holtzmann didn’t know what she was doing. She was like the goddamn Pussy Whisperer, have her own show on the Animal Network type of shit. She pulled her fingers in and out of Patty’s slick folds, thumbing Patty’s clit until Patty almost went cross-eyed. Fluttering her fingers back and forth so that Patty felt so, so full.

“Oh my sweet God, baby girl,” Patty blurted out. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

It was a rhetorical question; she’d seen the confidence with which Holtzy handled everything in her daily life, but Patty had learned plenty of times that someone’s smooth moves on the streets didn’t always mean they were any good in the sheets.

But instead of answering, Holtzmann leaned in and kissed her, sliding her tongue between Patty’s lips, warm and wet and soft and just dominant enough that Patty felt about ready to melt. All the while she kept fingering Patty so damn well, rubbing Patty’s clit with her thumb, smoothly and steadily.

“Ooh yeah, Holtzy, that’s it, don’t stop…”

And Holtzmann didn’t stop. She kept going, going, _going_ —until Patty was breathing deeply, stomach muscles clenching, trying to focus, and Holtzmann bent her head down until her chin rested on Patty’s shoulder, a few stray curls brushing Patty’s cheek. Her breathing was coming unevenly now too. “Let me do this for you,” she said quietly, rather urgently into Patty’s ear. “Can I eat you? Please.”

It was like a fever dream after that. Holtzy pulling down Patty’s leggings, burying her blonde head between Patty’s legs, eating Patty out with so much intensity it was like she’d found her lesbian life calling between Patty’s thighs. Patty reclining against the wall like Cleopatra, except that the walls were sliding in and out of focus.

Holtzy glanced up. Her face was wet. She grinned.

She curled her fingers towards Patty’s G-spot and Patty came almost explosively, with a huge moan, sinking back against the wall, muscles relaxing in an almost full-body way.

What was almost as hot as how fucking well Holtzmann fingered her was the satisfied smirk of a smile Holtzmann had on her face after Patty came. _Aaand_ the way she kept on moving her fingers and applying her tongue until Patty came again, almost delicately by comparison to that first orgasm. And the way she leaned up to hungrily kiss Patty even as Patty was gasping for breath in the comedown from coming.

Yeah, Patty could get down with this.

Almost dizzy with how good that was, Patty pulled herself up onto her elbows and reached for Holtzy’s vest. Somehow, after all that, Holtzy was still fully clothed.

“All right, baby. Fair is fair. Show Patty what you got.” She patted Holtzy’s ass as the younger woman stood, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm, a wolfish grin spreading across her face.

Patty was an equal-opportunity screw. Not that she hadn’t given a thought to what doing Holtzy would be like before, inasmuch as she’d given that thought to everyone. But now, with Holtzy slipping out of her vest and button-up shirt to reveal a white ribbed tank underneath (which she graciously let Patty pull off over her head), Patty was sorta _really_ wondering why she hadn’t thought of Holtzy like this before.

“What do you like, baby,” Patty said, putting her hand firm on Holtzy’s waist. Holtzy made an exaggerated face of deliberation, unzipping her trousers and stepping out of them.

“I want to sit on your face,” she announced, so bluntly that Patty’s heart did a weird skip. “Can I do that?” 

Patty chuckled. “Baby, be my guest.” She slipped her own shirt off over her head, a light sheen of sweat already on her skin. Holtzmann’s eyes actually lit up as she reached for Patty’s chest, which was looking pretty damn good with one of Patty’s everyday bras, fire-engine red with a soupçon of sparkles, showcasing what Patty liked to think of as some world-class cleavage.

Holtzy’s reaction seemed to indicate that she agreed. “Oh… _myy…_ god,” the engineer said in a voice full of wonder, and pressed her face into Patty’s breasts with the gayest expression of pure joy. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she rested her cheek on Patty’s cleavage. “Uhghhg.” She spread her fingers wide. “Hnnnnghhgnghh.”

Patty burst out laughing. After a moment, when it became clear that Holtzy wasn’t planning to come up for air anytime soon, she picked at one of the pins in the back of Holtzy’s head. “Can I take these out?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Holtzmann said from somewhere in Patty’s breasts. But Patty only had removed a few pins before the younger woman got fidgety and sat up. She busied herself taking off her own bra while Patty unpinned her hair, that silky white girl hair soft between Patty’s fingers. It fell, curling, to Holtzy’s shoulders, and Holtzy was suddenly very naked except for her underwear (plain and blue and frayed at the elastic) and a silk scarf tied around her neck.

Everything suddenly seemed a lot more intimate. Holtzy looked almost demure for a moment, eyes downcast.

“Well, look at you,” Patty said teasingly. “Pretty thing.”

That dispelled any trace of awkwardness. Holtzmann glanced up and cracked a grin, before pouting and giving Patty some bright blue bedroom eyes so intense they practically emitted sparks. “Oh, stop it. You’re gonna make me blush.”

She slid up and kissed Patty, her hands cupping Patty’s face, roving down over Patty’s shoulders and on top of Patty’s breasts. Patty cupped Holtzy’s soft breasts and Holtzy kissed her harder. It was nice. It was really damn nice.

She experimentally stroked Holtzy through the other woman’s underwear, and Holtzy shuddered. Through the fabric, Holtzy was clearly already wet.

“Get on up here, baby,” Patty said with a chuckle, sliding her hand under the fabric and palming Holtzy’s bare ass before dragging off the underwear altogether.

It was narrow on the makeshift booth-turned-bed, but Holtzy managed to scoot herself up and position herself over Patty’s face. She pressed her palms against the wall to balance, gazing down and backwards, trying to see Patty. Patty wrapped her arms around Holtzy’s thighs and teased them apart, exposing her naked coworker completely.

When she gave the first lick, Holtzy gasped. “Patty, you goddamn irresistible goddess.” Then she closed her eyes, as if rapturously delivered to somewhere else.

Holtzy fucked with her whole body. Patty licked her steadily, Holtzy rocking back on forth on Patty’s face, wet as a river. She tasted a little salty and a little sweet. She was loud, too—switching between silence and moans like an alternating current.

Patty hit her groove and stuck with it. Yeah, it had been a while since she’d done this, but Patty didn’t forget. Soon Holtzy was practically undulating on top of her, breathing in a steadily irregular pattern, stomach muscles clenching. It could’ve been hours that Holtzy was up there. She didn’t come easily, but Patty was in the zone. In between Holtzy’s thighs, which were both soft and muscular, she was having a damn good time. Definitely not the worst way to spend a Tuesday night.

Holtzy pressed her cheek against the wall, like her entire body was given over to pleasure and she could hardly balance. Her thighs were trembling, and her breathing started to come more jerkily. All at once, she banged on the wall with the flats of her hands and exclaimed, “Oh my god! There it is, oh my god!” Patty smacked her ass for good measure, before Holtzy went limp.

The younger woman peeled herself off Patty’s face, doing some sort of gymnastics to back herself up. She collapsed on top of Patty, skin on naked skin, both of them breathing heavily. 

Then Holtzmann popped her head up, blonde curls falling around her face, which was all flushed. However, her eyes were sparkling with the excitement of a new idea. “How do you feel,” she said brightly, “about toys?”

 

 

 

Of course Holtzy just had to have several sex toy prototypes lying around the lab. What sort of self-respecting lady-loving mad scientist would she be if she didn’t?

First order of business was a size-changing, self-warming ribbed dildo that lit up inside, whirring and vibrating with the touch of a remote control button worn on the wrist.

“I haven’t been able to self-test the dynamics,” Holtzy said coyly.

Patty gave her a look, hefting the thing back and forth.

“Some things are more fun with a partner,” Holtzy clarified.

“Yeah they are,” Patty confirmed, stepping into the extremely complicated harness. The dildo glowed blue and green in front of her, illuminated by the mood lighting of several candles Holtzy had lit somewhat dangerously with a blowtorch.

First Patty lubed it up nice and good, eyeing Holtzy with her legs wide open as she lay back on the table on her elbows, wearing nothing but mismatched knee high socks, a long-sleeved crop top, and a look of delicious anticipation. Miles of pale skin exposed. That blonde pussy was open and waiting. Once they’d started doing it regularly, Holtzy shaved just the base of her cunt for easy access, leaving the blonde curls intact everywhere else.

It made Patty’s mouth water just to look at her, because that was quite the view.

Patty finished lubing up the toy and wiped her hands on her sides. She wasn’t wearing anything but her bra. Then she moved forward, Holtzmann licking her lips and maintaining meaningful eye contact. “Give it to me baby,” she said with a wink, wriggling her naked hips.

“Let me see those tits first,” Patty said, because she’d gotten used to how this went. She reached and pushed Holtzy’s crop top up to expose those soft, pale little pink-topped titties. Patty palmed them appreciatively. “Mmm, now that’s what I like.”

Holtzmann grinned, reaching up to play with her own nipples. She stared up at Patty like Patty was her whole world. Patty was gentle, giving Holtzy a few fingers first. Holtzy bit her lip, her hips giving the cutest twitch. She was so warm, so wet.

“Ready, honey?” Patty asked tenderly, and Holtzy looked at her with delight.

She let out an exaggerated groan when Patty pushed slowly inside of her with the toy— _that tight pussy, fuck_. “That’s my girl,” Patty said soothingly. “Oh, yeah, baby.” Holtzy’s groans soon gave way to a series of breathless enthusiastic pants, her face alive with expressions of ecstasy. She spread her legs wide, putting one foot up on Patty’s shoulder. She held out one hand, grasping at Patty's arm. When they fucked it was always like this, Holtzy always wanting Patty closer, Patty never close enough for her liking.

Patty paused mid-thrust as the sex toy turned an alarming shade of orange and started rotating. “This thing is safe for human usage, right?”

Holtzmann attempted a hoarse laugh, giving Patty an innocent look. “Of _course_ … who do you think I am?”

Patty eyed her right back, the muscles in her arms straining from leaning on the table. “An overly enthusiastic scientist with no respect for personal safety. That’s who I think you are.”

Holtzmann pulled herself up to speak into Patty’s ear. “Okay, sexual potato, sexual tomahto, can we not have this conversation when you’re literally inside me?” She dragged her short nails down Patty’s back.

“Suit yourself,” Patty conceded. Her heart was pounding. “Put that on the before-sex discussion list for next time.”

She hit a button on the wrist control at random, and almost gasped when something started buzzing against her clit. Simultaneously, Holtzmann groaned with pleasure, twisting almost obscenely beneath her.

“What’s that do?” Patty said loudly, bracing herself against the table edge. Holtzmann leaned up and kissed her wetly, so that they almost seemed to be sharing a pulse. “God I don’t remember, just keep going,” she panted.

She cried out loudly as Patty punctuated that thought with a particularly hard roll of her hips.

It turned out Holtzy was just as generous with her pussy as she was with her winks and flirty ways. Patty fucked the petite engineer in every position she wanted, flipping her around to do it doggy style, Holtzy clinging onto the edge of the Chinese restaurant booth table; up against a wall; at the original scene of the crime (the repurposed bed, with Patty on her back and Holtzy practically performing on top of her, enthusiastic and naked and so, so loud).

“Yeah, bitch, take it,” Patty panted, rolling and snapping her hips with every thrust and Holtzmann obliged, laughing out loud with pure joy and exertion as she bent over her workbench. 

That was the first prototype.

 

 

 

After that came a bot that suggested sexual positions to maximize the variable of one’s choice (body contact, penetration, clitoral stimulation, etc, etc), the same first dildo refitted in size and length to suit Patty’s preferences, and handcuffs that wouldn’t unlock until they’d both achieved a certain amount of orgasms.

Yet no matter what Holtzmann invented, it couldn’t hold a candle to a good old-fashioned Hitachi wand. Patty brought her trusty steed (she’d ridden that thing one-way to Poundtown many a time), and they were off to the races. That plus whatever crazy toy combo Holtzmann had cooked up that week—damn, it was so good Patty never wanted it to stop.

Plus, Holtzy was the perfect size and shape to cuddle up to after they’d both come as many times as they could want.

And she let Patty pull her hair.

And she had a sweet little ass. 

Patty thought that soon they might even break out the _really_ kinky stuff.

 

 

 

Patty assumed that once they moved into their new digs in the renovated firehouse, things might change. Between refitting the place to comply with OSHA safety regulations, redecorating to Patty’s extremely high standards, and a dramatically increased frequency of ghostbusting calls due to their boost in fame, it just seemed natural that she and Holtzy would have less time to get it on.  

She thought wrong.

“Hey you guys, who ordered twelve pounds of industrial grade silicone?” Abby called, reading off the Fed-Ex slip.

Holtzmann slid down the fire pole, waving one fingerless-gloved hand in the air. “That would be me!”

“Uh… Okay. What do we need that for?”

“A lady never tells,” Holtzmann said with a wink, not even blushing. She spun around, made eye contact with Patty, waggled her brows licentiously, and went up the stairs double time with the box in her arms.

Across the room, Patty couldn’t stop laughing no matter how hard she tried.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaahhaa oh boy
> 
> Again, I could've kept editing this... and instead decided to just post. Also, thinking of mad scientist sex toys is hard, so the things described here are pretty normal. If you have any brilliant ideas, please go wild in the comments ;)


End file.
